


It's Tuesday, I'm In Love

by WhenISaySami



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Established Relationship, F/M, Just Stiles' gender though, Schmoop, Sterek family, Sterek is so in love it's actually a little sickening to write, like two sentences of angst, mentions of a werebaby on the way, schmoop with a moment of angst, so little angst it almost doesn't even exist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenISaySami/pseuds/WhenISaySami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a Tuesday when Stiles finds out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Tuesday, I'm In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Heads up, Stiles is a girl because I have no idea how to even begin to navigate the MPreg thing in my own writing. I'm a coward suuuuueeee meeeee. Actually don't because I'm a college kid and I only have like two carrots and a Playbill collection to my name.

It’s a Tuesday when Stiles finds out.

Tuesdays follow a regular weekday pattern. Stiles wakes up at six am and stumbles out of bed to put coffee on, so that at six forty-five when her alarm starts blaring morning talk radio she’ll be able to function. At around seven when she’s done with her shower and putting on make up at the tiny refurbished dressing table stuffed in the back of their closet, Derek comes in from his morning run and drops a kiss to the top of her head before getting into the shower himself. If she’s not too preoccupied with thoughts about the coming day she’ll pause in her morning ministrations to sneakily oogle her husband in the mirror. Stiles has been a kindergarten teacher since she graduated four years ago, Derek just started his job at the youth center last month after getting sick of only leaving the house for something to do with werewolves and/or life threatening situations. They’ve been together since Stiles’ senior year of high school and married for two years next January.

When they’re both dressed and ready for the day Derek fries some eggs while Stiles pours juice. After a perfunctory kiss good-bye, that more often than not lasts a little longer than either of them originally intend, they go their separate ways for the day. Stiles jumps in her ever faithful jeep and maybe speeds a little on her way to the elementary school where she works because hey, she’s got an in at the Sheriff’s office and what’s the use of that if she doesn’t abuse it every once in awhile. Derek drives his BMW M6 (which is _not a midlife crisis car, Stiles, I’m barely 30_ ) much more sedately on the way to his job at the youth center because he knows someone at the Sheriff’s office too and as he’s currently sleeping with that someone’s only daughter he figures he better not take any chances.

This Tuesday though, Stiles waits a safe distance away until Derek has pulled out of the driveway before parking and running back into their house. She knows that he knew something was off this morning, he knows her so well, but thankfully he also knew it wasn’t enough for him to start worrying about it and said nothing. It’s not that she wants to keep this a secret from her husband per say, she’d just rather do this on her own, without the scrutiny and hopes of another person resting on her shoulders. She forces herself not to run to her nightstand, the three cups of coffee she’d consumed before Derek even got back to the house this morning weighing on her bladder like rocks.

After the longest five minutes of her entire life, she is rewarded with the sight of two lines that she doesn’t quite trust. There is so much hope in her heart but she can’t quite let herself release it into the wild yet. She picks up the phone to call one of the people that she trusts most in the world.

Deaton takes his time getting back to her about the results. She’s taken the whole day off of work, she’d be less than useless to her kids right now and she trusts her student teacher to handle them. She tries to keep herself occupied when she gets back to the house but all the Adderall in the world wouldn’t keep her feet from tapping and her hands from shaking and her mind from buzzing a million miles an hour right now. After a valiant effort she ends up sitting cross-legged on the kitchen table, jiggling her knee and staring blankly at the phone in front of her.

When the number to Deaton’s office finally appears on the screen she doesn’t even let it finish the second ring before holding it up to her ear. Her heart has been in her throat for hours, maybe even days, and it’s getting really uncomfortable.

* * *

 

Derek get’s home around noon, his hours are pretty flexible since he’s practically a volunteer. He knew Stiles was home as soon as he got into the neighborhood, he’s so attuned to her heartbeat he could find her six feet under ground on the other side of Woodstock, but he’s fairly surprised to see her laying on her side on top of the kitchen table. It’s not the weirdest or worst position he’s come home to find her in, but as soon as he sees the tears in her eyes his hackles shoot straight up. If Stiles is in pain or being threatened by something in their own house then throats are about to be ripped out, he doesn’t care who or what he has to face. There is nothing he wouldn’t do to protect his Stiles. But as soon as she sees his eyes flash red his wife lets out a tiny, wet laugh and he knows that everything is going to be all right. That laugh means the tears making her eyes glisten are not a bad thing but a very good thing. Derek retracts his claws and steps closer, as she sits up and scoots to the edge of the table to open her arms.

“Stiles?” he says into the side of her neck. If it comes out sounding softer than he intended and just a little lost, she’s known him too long to say anything.

He listens to the beat of her heart as she takes a deep breath in and squeezes his neck just a little bit tighter. The silence is starting to worry him. His wife hasn’t stopped talking since the moment they met, the only exceptions being sleep and right after the kind of orgasms that leave them both breathless. After a few more steady inhales against his shoulder, feeling his body move with hers, he’s less inclined to panic but still more than a little curious. When Stiles starts to speak in a low voice his enhanced hearing zeros in on her and blocks everything else out.

“I went to see Deaton today. Not like, to visit Scott or anything, I’m not going to take a whole day off for something I can do after school everyday. Obviously I mean, hello, responsible adult who would like to keep her job here.” If she’s rambling he knows she’s ok, but he would really like her to get to the point a little faster. “Um, no, like actually Deaton. Because I would have gone to Dr. Sheffeld but he’s not exactly in on the whole werewolf thing and Deaton is so I figured he would be better for something like this. Something like this being… You know I’m not explaining this very well am I?”

She’s not but he’s used to it. He loves her. He’s married to her and he’s used to her and he loves her more than anything in the world, but he’s not really good with words at times like these, when she uses so much of them. Instead he bends his head to slot his mouth with hers. The kiss says I’m still listening but get on with it already you crazy, beautiful, intelligent women.

“Right,” she breathes as he moves away just enough to let her speak, “I told myself I was just going to come out and say it. No preamble, no posturing, you deserve to not have to live another second not knowing what I’m about to tell you. Not knowing that we, you and I, Derek and Stiles, are going to be parents. Like, soon. As in, eight to nine months soon. Derek, I’m pregnant.”

Before he even has a chance to process the words that have just come out of her mouth and turned his world upside down, she pulls him into another kiss with all her strength. Its wild and desperate on both sides, but there is a happiness to it that Derek didn’t even know was physically possible. The doubts and the worries and the stress and the panic will come later he knows, all the insecurities he’s ever buried deep inside will have their time in the sun over the next few months, but in this moment there is nothing inside him but a joy so fierce he can practically taste it on his lips.

* * *

 

They can’t decide on who to tell first, so they just call a non-life-threatening emergency pack/assorted family meeting. The text Stiles sends out to everyone reads _Nobody’s in trouble and there’s no dangerous monster on the loose (that we know about at least, I mean this_ is _Beacon Hills) but if you’re not at our house by seven pm sharp Derek is going to crack some skulls. P.S. there will be pizza so you better be there Scott, and Dad I’m in such a good mood I might even let you eat some._

The time of the meeting leaves them with a solid six and a half hours to come to terms with the information together, to talk seriously about what it means for them as a couple and their future as well as the packs. But in typical Derek-and-Stiles fashion they instead use the time for mutual orgasms. After all, Stiles reasons, their time to have sex whenever and wherever they want is going to be severely restricted for the next couple of years and they need to take advantage of every last remaining second. 

It’s a Tuesday and that means no one has any plans to cancel and nothing stopping them from making it to the Hale house on time, so everyone’s in the living room talking and laughing by 7:05. The noise is comforting and familiar, and Stiles feels warmth spilling from every pore of her body. Scott, Danny, Lydia, Allison, Mrs. McCall, her Dad, Erica, Boyd, Isaac, and Derek pounce on the pizza like a pack of rabid dogs as soon as it arrives and for a few moments there is silence before everyone starts talking again around mouthfuls of food. She’s really too worked up to eat anything, so she just observes from her perch on Derek’s lap as her friends and family gorge themselves on beer and tomato covered dough. She’s smiling like she has a secret as she rests her head on her husband’s broad shoulder and it doesn’t even take sixty seconds after everyone’s sated and pliant before someone questions her on it.

“Alright someone better tell me what’s going on, and soon because the last time I saw that grin on your face I had to listen to my only child tell me that she was in love with a werewolf cum ex murder suspect and I do not need to go through that again.” Her Dad is smiling as he says it though, he’s had long enough to observe for himself just how much Derek loves his daughter. No one will ever be good enough for his baby girl, clichéd though the thought is, but Derek comes pretty damn close. Stiles outright belly laughs at the memory of that particular conversation, partially in relief that this one will go so much better. When her arm leaves Derek’s shoulder to clutch her stomach, not grabbing like she normally would but simply resting her hand on it like she’s already protecting what’s inside, the eyes of her only living blood relative soften just a little bit. Some part of his parental instinct knows what she’s about to say and his old heart floods with it.

“Oh my God, Dad, it’s nothing like that. Well I mean it kind of is in that it has to do with Derek and me, but at least this time you won’t feel the need to take out your service revolver and wave it threateningly at the love of my life. At least, I hope you won’t.” She grins up at Derek because this is the part they’d agreed he would come in on.

“We have something important we want to share with all of you. The people in this room are the people we love and trust most in the world. And because of that love and trust we share, we knew whoever found out first would not be able to keep his or her mouth shut long enough for us to circulate the information and the rest of you would revert back to angsty teenagers and be upset that we didn’t tell you first.” Stiles threads their fingers together as everyone chuckles. They’ve all been too close for too long to not know the truth of that statement. “What we have to say is going to change things, change even the very fabric of our pack, but I think,”

“We think,” Stiles interjects, because she can’t let Derek have all the fun.

“We both think that you all will be very happy anyway.” The kiss Derek presses to the side of her head is his silent plea for her to deliver the pièce de résistance. It’s their news, but when it comes right down to it, this is her show and he wouldn’t deny her the big reveal, even if the smile she gives him before turning slightly to face their family didn’t light up his entire world.

Stiles pauses for just a moment, because she recognizes the significance of the last moment before everything changes. This Tuesday has had more than it’s fair share of those moments, but this is going to be the last one she can really soak in.  She laughs and squeezes Derek’s hand once to prolong it, but she can’t hold it in any longer, it’s going to explode out of her if she doesn’t let it out, and her smile is giving everything away already anyway so it’s almost not even a surprise when she says, “Derek and I are having a baby.”

The response is immediate and uproarious. Stiles is pulled off of Derek’s lap and into so many hugs she loses count, there are tears and exclamations and shouts of joy all around. Obviously her stupid pregnancy hormones are already kicking in because hers is the wettest face in the room, but she doesn’t even care. They’ve not even had the news for a full minute when a good natured fight breaks out amongst the younger pack members over who the god mother and god father will be, who the coolest aunt and uncle will be, and who’s going to be the first to get to babysit. When Stiles looks over at him Derek is being engulfed in a hug from her father that she can tell from across the room is full of so much love, and his eyes are suspiciously shiny as well. It’s Mrs. McCall’s hug, though, that cracks something inside of her, but for now she puts it away to deal with later.

* * *

It is only when it is dark and they are alone that Stiles lets herself feel something other than the pure bliss that has been suffusing her being from the first moment she let herself believe this was real. She is curled in on her stomach and he is curled around her and she suspects this is going to be a more common position for them in the coming months. She suspects at most times it will be comforting but right now she can’t hold back the thing she’s been keeping in.

Derek, being both a werewolf and her husband, feels it immediately. The arm around her lower rib cage tightens just enough to pull her closer to him under the covers. When he hears the tiny sob that escapes without her permission she feels him shake just a little. He firmly believes that there is nothing they can’t face together, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t feel just a little bit powerless when she cries. He suspects he might know what’s wrong but makes the choice to stay silent until she chooses to share.

“I want, Derek I want,” He’d give her anything to make her happy but he has a feeling this is something he can’t fix. Her voice is very small when she admits it. “I want my mommy Derek.”

It’s like the admission breaks down a wall she didn’t even know she’d put up, and her tears begin to flow in earnest. Sobs rack her whole frame and she feels so fragile and small in his hands as he tries to hold her through it.

“I can’t even- I’m not- I don’t even know why this is hitting me so hard right now, I haven’t felt this badly about it in _years_ , I miss her and it’s just too much-” She turns in his arms to cling to him like he is the only thing anchoring her to the present. “Nothing is right about her not being here, I can’t do this without her! How am I supposed to be a mother when mine is dead?”

That question hits him like a bowling ball to the windpipe, but he can’t think of himself right now. Right now his mate, his Stiles, needs him to be strong for her. There’s nothing he can say to make this problem better, and he’s not so great with words anyway right? Derek’s strengths lie with actions and that’s exactly what Stiles needs. So he continues to hold her in his arms while she cries, his big hand stroking up and down her back, hoping with all his heart that it’s enough. He’s never felt so lost at sea.

Eventually her sobs slow down. She’s all out of tears and sadness for the moment. The only thing she feels is exhausted.

“I’m so sorry baby,” She sniffs and starts taking deep breaths to calm herself down. It helps that she can feel his heartbeat against her back. “Hey, can I even call you baby anymore? Is that going to get confusing when we’re talking about our actual baby? I’ve always wondered about that, but it seems like a really weird question to ask an expectant couple.”

He’s immensely relieved that she’s not crying anymore but what he says is, “A question being unusual has never stopped you from asking it before. Or am I just special?”

“Hey!” And if she can put that much righteous indignation into her tone then he knows the storm has been weathered, for now. “I was an 18 year old virgin about to have sex with the love of my life who just so happened to be a werewolf, I think I had a right to know whether knotting was an actual thing. And can I just say again how relieved and yet disappointed I am that it is not, it brings up a strange cocktail of emotions within me, I don’t even want to think about it anymore.”

“You’re a strange cocktail of emotions that I don’t even want to think about anymore.”

“Lies and slander, you love me. You’re _in_ love with me. We’re having a _baby_ together, oh my _god_ , even if you weren’t in love with me you’d be stuck with me for the next eighteen years. That is so awesome. Derek. Derek we’re having a baby.”

“Yes I know Stiles.” Now that his mate seems to be emotionally stable, he would really like to get down to the business of sleeping. It’s already been the longest week of his life and it’s only Tuesday.

“I know you know. And you know that I know you know. And I also know that you said that because you would like to get to sleep. And who am I to deny the father of my child his beauty rest?”

Derek’s reply of “Who indeed,” is more of a sleepy murmur, and Stiles really can’t deny him anything when he sounds like that. She can’t even imagine what it’s going to be like when a human being who is fifty percent her own DNA and fifty percent this adorable specimen of manhood’s is out in the world and asking her for things in his daddy’s cute sleepy voice. The kid might never have a bedtime because he’ll keep asking her for “just one more story momma” and she’ll be powerless to refuse. Maybe Derek will be immune somehow and able to knock some sense into her. She doubts it.

She listens as his breathing evens out into the slow cadence of sleep. Stiles can’t even believe how lucky she is that the man sleeping beside her is in her life. He’s given her the great gift of his love and trust, and now he’s given her a whole other human being to love and care for.

Tomorrow she will start thinking about names and colors for the nursery and what she’s going to tell her kindergarteners when her belly gets to be the size of a small house. But for now, as the single greatest Tuesday of her life dwindles to a close, she closes her eyes and drifts to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> The inspiration for this fic came from this article http://www.slate.com/blogs/behold/2013/09/16/jana_romanova_photographs_sleeping_pregnant_couples_in_her_series_waiting.html and the beautiful pictures in it. I am so far away from being pregnant with a committed partner and I’m completely ok with that, but man those pictures make me kind of wish I could fast forward to that part of my life:)


End file.
